Autour d'un verre
by Isil
Summary: Methos et MacLeod discutent des femmes, autour d'un verre. Ecrit pour Modocanis sur LJ. sous-entendus Methos/Duncan.


**Titre** : Autour d'un verre  
**Auteur** : Isil  
**Fandom** : Highlander  
**Persos/Couple** : Duncan, Methos  
**Rating** : PG  
**Disclaimer** : Pas à moi TT  
**Prompt** : Duncan/Methos. Une discussion sur la séduction à travers les âges (les femmes, les goûts, les pratiques...), pouvant déboucher sur de l'ambiguïté entre ces deux-là. Autour d'un verre par exemple. Les autres personnages de la série peuvent être mentionnés, ou intervenir.  
**Notes éventuelles** : Voici donc pour toi, chère Modocanis, en espérant avoir suffisamment respecté le prompt pour te satisfaire! Le combat fut rude, mais un seul d'entre nous pouvant survivre, j'ai vaincu cette fic de mon épée numérique (un clavier, quoi!). Je te raconte pas à quel point le Quickenning fut douloureux! Bref! Methos et moi sommes devenus amis et nous croisons tous les deux les doigts (avec plus ou moins d'honnêteté) pour que tu sois comblé(e)! Bonne lecture!

* * *

"Mac!"

Joe l'accueillit avec un sourire, puis se pencha sous son bar pour en sortir sa meilleure bouteille de whisky. La chose la plus pratique quand on connaissait son Guetteur, se dit Methos en sirotant une bière tout en regardant l'Écossais approcher, c'était qu'ils étaient inévitablement au courant des problèmes éventuels de l'Immortel qu'ils étaient chargés de surveiller. Et quand le Guetteur en question était tenancier d'un bar et qu'il avait de bonnes bouteilles, c'était un avantage non négligeable.

Methos aurait presque été jaloux de MacLeod, à ceci près qu'il pouvait lui-même se payer une bonne bière en cas de souci, étant son propre Guetteur. Se congratulant une fois de plus de l'intelligence de son stratagème sans faille, sauf quand un Écossais trop chevaleresque décidait de s'en mêler, il choisit de rester à sa place, dans un coin du bar, le temps que le boy-scout en question arrête de l'ignorer et vienne lui faire goûter son whisky. Cela lui semblait après tout être une simple politesse, même si les écossais et leur breuvage millénaire étaient en général fort peu enclins à partager leur tendresse respective…

De toute façon, il préférait la bière… C'était là un sujet de discussions passionnées entre MacLeod et lui-même, auxquelles se joignaient même parfois ce brave Joe et le petit protégé de l'Écossais. Eux deux étaient des américains convaincus qui ne juraient que par leur sainte bière réfrigérée. Methos, lui, la préférait somme toute tiède, doux souvenir des années passées dans le beau royaume d'Angleterre, mais il n'était pas sectaire à ce point… ou en tout cas, il aimait trop l'alcool pour se permettre de l'être dans ce domaine précis.

Pourtant, un petit quelque chose soufflait à Methos que ce soir là, MacLeod et lui-même n'allaient pas se perdre en argumentations d'alcooliques, aussi amusant que cela puisse être. Il y avait en effet mieux à discuter. Dissimulant un sourire derrière le goulot de sa bouteille de bière, Methos regarda l'autre Immortel s'approcher de lui.

"MacLeod…" le salua t'il suavement. "Ton arrivée a ensoleillé ce modeste établissement. Souris un peu plus, et je te parie que tout le monde se mettra au coca-cola et à la grenadine!"

Légères palpitations de narines écossaises… C'était un bon début. Du fond de son bar, Joe lui jetait déjà un regard désapprobateur. C'était effectivement bas de s'attaquer ainsi à un homme blessé, même si les gens comme MacLeod et lui, par définition, ne restaient pas blessés très longtemps. Mais, se disait Methos, les mortels ne comprenaient pas l'ennui qui pouvait frapper au bout de quelques centaines d'années d'existence… Alors pour lui qui ne comptait plus, la moindre distraction s'avérait salutaire… Et un Écossais humilié par une jolie blonde aux tendances cleptomanes était définitivement un évènement de choix.

En voyant l'autre Immortel faire mine de tourner les talons, il se redressa néanmoins un peu et plaqua une expression contrite sur son visage. Il s'agissait de ne pas faire fuir la distraction avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de servir son ouvrage…

"Je t'offrirais bien quelque chose à boire, mais ce cher Joe m'a devancé… A la place, je t'offre ma compagnie!" plaisanta t'il.  
"Difficile de dire qui de la boisson ou de toi me saoûlera le plus vite," rétorqua MacLeod avec un sourire.  
"Touché!"

Ils trinquèrent amicalement et se contentèrent de siroter leurs boissons respectives quelques minutes. Au bout de la deux centième année, approximativement, avec calculé Methos, on commençait à être à court de sujets de conversation faciles… Et également à développer une sainte horreur de ce genre de bavardages ineptes. Deux affections qui rendaient à la fois beaucoup plus difficiles et beaucoup plus intéressantes les soirées en société, pour autant qu'on aime ce genre de choses, évidemment.

Là, en l'occurrence, le problème n'était pas tant de trouver quoi dire, mais plutôt comment le dire pour que la réaction écossaise soit à la fois drôle et peu douloureuse. Pour autant qu'il joue les Maîtres Zen, MacLeod avait son petit caractère bien trempé. Voyons voir…

"Tu sais, MacLeod… Parfois je me demande si tu n'es pas gay…" lâcha t'il l'air de rien, autant pour le plaisir de le voir s'étrangler avec son whisky que pour celui de recevoir un regard meurtrier estampillé Highlander.

Sa surprise passée, mais pas son irritation, visiblement, MacLeod s'essuya tranquillement la bouche.

"Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, Methos, j'ai plutôt une réputation d'homme à femmes!"

Ah, ces jeunes… A peine on effleurait le sujet de leur virilité qu'ils démarraient au quart de tour… dans tous les sens du terme, en plus, à ce que lui avait dit Amanda. Methos sourit de façon complètement angélique.

"Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, MacLeod, j'ai pour ma part une réputation de vieil Immortel aigri et sanguinaire. Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses…" répliqua t'il, recevant pour la peine un nouveau regard meurtrier.  
"C'est à moi que tu es en train de donner des envies sanguinaires, Methos…"  
"J'avais remarqué, en effet."

MacLeod prit une profonde inspiration et retrouva son calme, s'attirant le respect de son aîné. S'il n'avait été qu'un petit enflammé comme le brave Richie qui se retrouvait une fois sur deux dans les ennuis, l'Highlander n'aurait eu aucun intérêt pour quelqu'un comme Methos. Tandis que là… c'était déjà mieux.

"Je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison derrière cette remarque…" grogna l'Écossais.  
"Tu veux dire, en dehors du plaisir d'entendre ton accent écossais vibrer quand tu es énervé?"  
"Methos!"

C'était presque trop facile… Si d'ordinaire il se retenait, surtout en présence de Junior, Methos n'avait pas autant de scrupules quand ils étaient seuls tous les deux.

"Je dis surtout ça parce que tu sembles avoir certaines… difficultés avec les femmes, MacLeod," expliqua t'il l'air de rien en passant un doigt sur le goulot de sa bouteille.

Le verre de whisky retomba lourdement sur la table.

"Les Guetteurs ne savent-ils donc pas tenir leur langue?" gronda l'Écossais.  
"N'en veux pas à ce bon Joe, il n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Mais honnêtement, MacLeod, tu ne croyais pas vraiment que je ne jetais pas un œil régulièrement sur tes agissements? Et sur ceux d'Amanda?"  
"Surtout, sur ceux d'Amanda…"  
"Effectivement… Je ne voudrais pas finir comme toi, à noyer mon désespoir profond dans une bouteille de whisky, aussi bon qu'il soit… D'ailleurs…" dit-il en se penchant vers la bouteille.  
"Tu as une bière, il me semble…"

Methos n'ouvrit pas la bouche, mais le "Radin!" qu'il pensa très fort retentit entre eux comme un boulet de canon, moins assourdissant mais potentiellement plus dommageur.

"Sérieusement, MacLeod… Toi et les femmes…"  
"Methos, merci pour ta sollicitude, mais les femmes et moi nous portons très bien, ensemble," insista l'Highlander fermement.  
"D'un certain point de vue…" marmonna Methos en se demandant si l'Écossais verrait la référence à Star Wars, ou s'il était condamné à ne profiter de ce genre de blagues qu'avec le jeune et trop bouclé Richie.  
"Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu," râla MacLeod.

Bon… Richie et lui étaient donc destinés à se sentir seuls en présence de ce réfractaire à la poésie de George Lucas… Triste sort.

"Tu as effectivement une belle réputation, malgré tes airs de boy-scout," admit-il sans peine. "Mais la séduction a évolué avec le monde… Si Amanda t'entourloupe à tout va, tu devrais certainement revoir ta méthode, non?"  
"Les femmes n'ont pas tant changé," réfuta MacLeod. "Tu dis ça pour justifier ton célibat, Methos…"

Du répondant, en plus. Quelle belle soirée, finalement.

"Tu parles… Il fut un temps où aucune femme n'aurait osé élever la voix en ma présence…" regretta t'il en regardant dans le vague, un soupir faussement nostalgique aux lèvres.  
"Tu veux dire l'époque où tu terrifiais tout le monde en jouant les Cavaliers de l'Apocalypse? Ce n'est pas exactement ce que j'appelle une référence…"  
"D'accord, je le reconnais… Mais admets tout de même que de nos jours, les femmes ne se satisfont plus d'un simple poème ou d'une promesse d'amour éternel."  
"Certainement parce qu'elles ont réalisé que dans ta bouche, ces promesses sont particulièrement ironiques et éphémères."  
"Ne sois pas insultant, MacLeod," protesta Methos en roulant des yeux tristes. "A une certaine époque, je n'avais rien à envier à des Verlaine ou autres Pétrarque!"

L'Écossais sourit, de bon cœur, cette fois, et Methos eut un grognement intérieur de satisfaction. Il était un peu lent, parfois…

"Ah? Peut-être que j'ai lu certaines de tes œuvres, dans ce cas…" souffla t'il avec un clin d'œil.  
"Tu les as certainement lues à tes belles au coin du bois pour les séduire, MacLeod."  
"Qui sait?" concéda t'il en s'installant plus confortablement sur sa chaise.

Methos tendit le bras et se saisit du verre encore à moitié plein de whisky, pour y goûter. Il savoura le liquide ambré avec un soupir, puis le rendit à son propriétaire avec une courbette affectée.

"Tu veux que je te dise le fond de ma pensée?" demanda t'il en jouant avec sa bouteille vide.  
"Tu n'attends que ça depuis que je suis arrivé, alors ne te gêne pas…"  
"Tu oublies de t'excuser pour l'attente, justement…"  
"N'abuse pas de ma gentillesse, Methos."

Ignorant la dernière remarque, Methos leva un doigt sentencieux.

"Les femmes, de nos jours, sont pires que des hommes. Elles veulent l'indépendance, la richesse, le savoir, le respect, la reconnaissance… tout ça en clamant haut et fort que nous leur devons toujours protection, et toutes ces breloques d'éthique bas de gamme qu'elles ont glané avec le temps!"

MacLeod eut un petit rire, s'attirant un sourcil levé de la part de son aîné.

"Quoi?"  
"Et dire que c'est moi qu'Amanda vient de pigeonner pour la énième fois… A t'entendre, ça t'est arrivé à toi!"  
"Je ne suis pas sûr que tu saisisses bien le fond de ma pensée, MacLeod…" répliqua Methos en se penchant vers lui.  
"Effectivement pas…"

Ils échangèrent un regard, puis Methos soupira, amusé. C'était tout bonnement incroyable. En quatre cent ans d'existence, ce gros balourd d'Highlander n'avait jamais ne serait-ce que caressé l'idée d'une relation homosexuelle… C'était difficile à croire, et pourtant au vu de son air candide…

"Laisse tomber… Tu es encore un peu jeune pour ça," finit-il par lâcher avec un sourire facile.

L'Ecossais roula des yeux faussement irrités, puis se leva pour aller quémander encore un peu de whisky à Joe. Avec un peu de chance, il serait suffisamment bien luné maintenant pour partager comme il fallait… Methos le regarda s'éloigner en secouant la tête.

"Dans quelques centaines d'années, peut-être… On a tout le temps, après tout…"

FIN.


End file.
